¡Maldito Chico!
by Vict
Summary: Universo alterno: Harry Potter, una joven despreocupado y encantador, y Hermione Granger una chica con una obsesión por planear todo, chocarán, literalmente chocarán. Lo que hará que para Hermione sea el peor día de Universidad, para Harry sea el mejor comienzo de año. Un universo sin magia. Una universidad normal con un nombre raro "Hogwarts". Lily y James vivos.
1. ¡Argh!

_**Aclaraciones: **_

Una universidad con un nombre extraño

"Hogwarts".

Hermione es nueva en es universidad, y Harry es simplemente famoso por ser hijo de su padre.

En ella historia Rita Skeeter es contemporánea con ellos.

Es una historia que no tiene nada malo, es simplemente que con Hermione.

En este juego de palabras POV Harry, POV Hermione, y algunos otros como el de Ron, pero no un POV universal.

Aún no tengo claro si voy a hacer un comentario.

En este fic no existe la _**magia**_ .

Lily y James vivos.

**Universo alterno:** Harry Potter, un joven despreocupado y encantador, y Hermione Granger, una chica con una obsesión por todo, chocarán, literalmente chocarán. Lo que haré para Hermione sea el peor día de la Universidad, para Harry sea el mejor comienzo del año.

En una mañana lluviosa, Harry Potter dormía plácidamente, hasta que su madre llegó y se despertó.

-Mamá ... cinco minutos más-dijo mientras rodaba en la cama, de forma que cayó al suelo con ruido seco.-Agh, ¿de verdad tengo que ir?

-¡Si! - dijo Lily con un tono half severo and half funny- ¡Vamos levántate! Ya verás, me gustó lo agradecerás- dijo mientras salía del cuarto.

-Si, claro ... -lo dije tan bajo, que ni siquiera sé si se escuchó o porque todavía una parte del cerebro sigue dormida. Me levanté con gran esfuerzo, y me dirigí directamente al baño. ¡Agh! ¡Maldita camisa! ¡Malditos botones! ¡Maldita mañana! Termine de desvestirse y me meto en la regadera, solo para tener en cuenta todavía tengo los mejores puestos. Agh ¡Maldita universidad!

Una vez vestido, Harry baja a la sala.

-Buenos días, Marta-dijo con energías renovadas.

-Buenos días, joven Potter-dijo la encargada de la casa, con una sonrisa bondadosa.

-Buenos días, papá.

-¿Eh? ... Ah, si, si, buenos días, hijo.

-¿Qué le pasa? - Le murmuré a mi mamá.-¡Parece que tiene los nervios a flor de piel!

-Hoy es el juicio de Pettigrew.-dijo con cautela- Hoy se decide su condena, y James tiene que ir a declarar.

Hace unos meses, mis padres y yo habíamos sido víctimas de un estúpido intento de asesinato por uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre, y ¿por qué? Ah, solo porque mi padre le dejo una parte de nuestra fortuna en caso de que él y mi mamá murieran. Pero el muy idiota no se dio cuenta que ese mismo día mi papá no estaba en casa, por lo que llegó justo a tiempo para llamar a la Policía, mientras mi mamá y yo dormíamos e nuestros respectivos dormitorios. Y los últimos meses han estado yendo a atestiguar en su contra. Mientras agarraba una tostada tocaron a la puerta, y Marta fue abrir, eran Sirius y Remus, los otros dos amigos de mi padre. Sirius era mi padrino, y era muy inmaduro, mientras que Remus, mi tío, era mas responsable.

-¡Mini-Cornamenta!- dijo Sirius entusiasmado

-¿Qué tal Canuto?- Sip, así se llamaban mi papá y sus amigos a mi edad. Sirius era "Canuto", Remus era "Lunático",, James era Cornamenta y el traidor de Pettigrew "Colagusano".

-Si no estoy equivocado, hoy empiezas tu universidad ¿Cierto?-Preguntó Remus claramente interesado.

-Si, y ya voy tarde- dije mirando el reloj y, dándome cuenta de que iba 15 minutos tarde.

-Bueno lo único que tienes que hacer es pisar el acelerador ¿cierto Cornamenta?- dijo Sirius compartiendo miradas cómplice yos con mi papá y Remus.

-¡Cierto Canuto!-dijo mi papá.

-¿De que hablan?- pregunté confundido

\- Es mejor mostrarlo que decirlo, ¿Quieres ver?- preguntó mi papá.

-Claro- No tenía ni idea de lo que era, pero lo quería ver.

-Vamos- dijo Remus.

Me llevaron al garaje con la mano de mi madre tapándome los ojos. Escuché chirrido de la puerta del garaje abriéndose, apenas mi mama me quitó la mano, divise una motocicleta completamente negra.

-¡Wow!- fue lo único que logré articular.

-Feliz primer día de Universidad, hijo- dijo mi padre.

-¿Qué te parece, eh? Es una Triumhp Rocket |||.-dijo Sirius completamente fascinado.

-Bueno yo que tú me voy ¡ya!-dijo Remus- Antes de que tu madre se oponga.

-Todavía no estoy muy convencida- dijo Lily en tono dudoso- pero estoy de acuerdo a que te vayas ¡ya! ¡Vamos, que llegas tarde!- lo apuró Lily.

-Voy, Voy- todavía conmocionado me monté en la motocicleta, me despedí y arranque.

Con el aire en mi cara y desordenando aun más mi cabello indomable bendije el día en mi padre me enseñó andar en moto a escondidas de mi madre, claro que ella se enteró, y la bronca que nos dio duro TRES días, pero todo eso valió la pena solo por este instante. Veía como las personas pasaban en cámara rápida, la calle todavía estaba húmeda por el aguacero de anoche, y había uno que otro charco. Como yo llevaba años manejando motos esquive casi todos, excepto uno. Justamente el charco que tenia a un persona a cinco metros de distancia, a la cual prácticamente bañe cuando pasé.

-Oops, perdón!- me dije mas a mismo que a otra persona, si, yo era alguien raro. No supe porque pero ese comentario me causo mucha gracia, y lance una carcajada al aire digna de un perro.

**POV Hermione**

¡Pip! ¡Pip! ¡Pip! ¡Pip!

¿Dónde está el cañón?- dije estúpidamente cuando me levante de brusco movimiento. ¿Qué hora es? Miré el reloj que marca las 4:56 a.m. Me levanté y fui al baño, me bañé, si, me bañe a las 4 de la mañana. Era la hora perfecta para bañarme, ya que tardaba 40 minutos bañándome, 15 minuto cepillándome tanto el cabello como los dientes, 5 minutos ordenando mi cama, 20 minutos vistiéndome para bajar a desayunar, lo que me llevaría una hora.

-Buenos días, mamá- Saludé mientras me sentaba a desayunar.

-Buenos días, cariño. Tu padre se fue a trabajar temprano, sabes que quiere ganar el Premio Anual al mejor dentista de Boston.

-Si, créeme que lo sé. No habla de nada más que eso.

-Si, tiene la misma obsesión tuya por los planes.-dijo mirando de reojo la ventana.

\- No es una obsesión, solo me gusta tener mi día planeado así todo sale mejor.- dije a la defensiva, frecuentemente mi mamá me dice un dicho, uno que a mi simplemente no me cuadra, pero ella me dice que algún lo entenderé, lo único que tengo claro es que todavía no entiendo " el dicho" y dudo que algún lo pueda hacer.

-Como digas, cariño. Hoy está frío el clima ¿no crees?- pregunto intentando cambiar de tema. Cambio que yo acepté feliz.

-Si,- miré mi reloj de mano, 6:50- Bueno adiós mamá, se me hace tarde. Me despedí con el habitual beso en la mejilla. Tenía el tiempo justo para llegar a la parada de bus que me llevaría a un centro comercial que quedaba a 2 cuadras de la universidad. Según investigué, a ésta universidad solo iban los alumnos de la segundaria** "Hogwarts High"**. Pero gracias a mi excelentes notas, soy la única alumna desde que se fundó la universidad que no ha estudiado en **"Hogwarts High". **Tenía que admitir que tenía un poco de nervios por entrar en una universidad en donde ya todos se conocían, excepto claro, yo. La calle seguía húmeda y en verdad hacía mucho frío. Ya era 7:00 tenía el tiempo justo para llegar a la parada de bus. Gracias a Dios llegó justo a tiempo para no perder el bus, una vez en el bus el viaje fue bastante tranquilo, claro, hasta que ví mi reloj y me di cuenta de que tenía 10 minutos para llegar a la universidad. Entré en pánico, empecé a gritar que se apuraran, luego de 2 minutos llegué al centro comercial. Eran las 7:07, tenía 8 minutos para llegar, así que empecé a correr y correr como una loca. Estaba en tal estado que ni siquiera me di cuenta que se había caído mi anillo, cuando me di cuenta empecé a buscarlo como una maníaca.

Y ahí estaba yo mirando fijamente al suelo desesperada buscando mi anillo, cuando pasó. Un chorro de agua helada me penetró la ropa hasta entumecer mi espalda de frío, me volteo rápidamente, pero no logro ver que o mejor dicho quién lo hizo. Miró mi reloj y ¡Agh Voy 15 minutos tarde, esto nunca, NUNCA, ME HABÍA PASADO ¡NUNCA! Me resigné caminé hacia la U, y cuando por fin llegué eran la 7:40. Me dirigí hacia el aula donde se estaba llevando acabo mi primera clase de Derecho. Llamé a la puerta del Aula. Esperé, en unos segundos una persona con una estatura de 1,45 aproximado me abrió la puerta, me presenté y le expliqué el porque llegué tan tarde, me regañó severamente durante 1 minuto entero y, por fin me dejo pasar. Y emprendí mi camino hacía el fondo de la clase. Al ser la alumna nueva y la única que había llegado tan tarde, como era de esperar, todos me miraron. Una vez en mi asiento empecé a intentar entender la clase del profesor Flitwick, lo que gracias a haberme leído todos los libros, entendí perfectamente. La clase finalizó sin mas eventos fuera de lo común.

Al estar sentado en la final de la clase fui la última en salir, una excepción de un chico de ojos verde esmeralda y un cabello desordenado que lo hizo tan increíblemente guapo. La verdad es que nunca he tenido mi interés en el físico de los chicos, en la cual nunca me interesó, ni en la verdad, ni en el pasado, sino en las fiestas y los novios. Pero había algo distinto en él. No lo sé, no sé, no he prestado atención a lo que ya estaba haciendo, por lo que yo tenía una bola 8, y se terminó por todas las notas de la clase. Agh ¡Maldito Chico! Pero después de haber sido maldito, me arrepentí, porque fue ese mismo chico el me ayudó.

-¿Necesitas un poco de ayuda?


	2. ¡Tú!

-¿Necesitas un poco de ayuda?-dijo teniendo su mano, con una sonrisa. amable.

-¿Mmh?-pregunté totalmente aturdida.

**POV Harry**

-Que si necesitas ayuda…-dijo mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

¡Ja! ¡Lo había logrado! Y Sirius que decía que nunca podría hablarle a una chica ¡lo hice, lo logré!. Obviamente si había hablado con chicas, pero solo en plan amistoso, y nunca con otra intenciones. Bueeenooo, sí, lo había hecho pero nunca había funcionado, así que renunció a esos "intentos", si es que se le puede llamar así.

-¡Ah, si, si, claro!- dijo mientras se apoyaba en la ya ofrecida mano, para levantarse.

-La nueva ¿cierto?.-dije levantando 3 notas, con marcas de una pisada.- La pisé, lo siento.-dije tendiéndoles las notas.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Y sí, si soy la nueva. Me imagino, se regó el rumor de que entró alguien nuevo.-dijo recibiendo la notas y ordenándolas con el resto de notas.

-No, para nada. En esta universidad entran alumnos nuevos TOODOS los días, a ver déjame pienso cuál fue la última vez que ingresó alguien nuevo, a ver… ¡ah, si ya sé! Nunca.-dije sarcásticamente, provocando una leve carcajada de ella.

¡Si! Iba bien, la había ayudado y la estaba haciendo reír, no era tan difícil como las otras veces. Miré mi reloj, en el momento preciso, para darme cuenta de tenía que estar en la próxima clase prácticamente ya.

-Se nos hace tarde para la próxima clase.- le informé a aquella chica que apenas había terminado de recolectar todas sus notas.

-Si, tienes razón-dijo mientras verificaba su reloj.

Y así me encaminé hacía mi siguiente clase pensado que diría Ron cuando le contará lo sucedido. Una vez en el aula divise un cabeza roja casi al final del aula, me dirigí hacía allí, y me senté a lado de Ron.

-A que no sabes lo que hice.-dije haciéndome el interesante.

-¿Qué te paso?-Preguntó volviéndose a mirarme.

Y cuando me disponía a contarle entro un hombre con caminar monótono y de aspecto aburrido, era un hombre viejo, y asumía yo era el profesor.

-Buenos días, clase. Me presento, soy el Profesor Binns e impartiré la asignatura de Historia del Derecho Español- dijo con voz monótona que provocaba sueño hasta al más activo de los deportista.

Y así empezó clase más aburrida que había podido presenciar.

**POV Hermione**

_-Aquel chico había sido muy agradable- Pensé_. Pero por estar pensando cosas así, apoyé demasiado mi codo, por lo que al segundo siguiente estaba en el piso mientras la clase entera se volteaba en mi dirección. Lo cual para mi sorpresa no causo ninguna intervención en el la lectura del Profesor Binns. Pero si causó miradas burlonas de un grupo de chicas que se sentaban en el medio de la clase, y murmullos de algunos. Me levanté lo más pronto posible acomodé mi mesa y silla y volví a sentarme para empezar a tomar notas. Aquel en definitiva no iba a ser mi día. A las 11:15, nos dirigimos al comedor, era grande, como el de cualquier secundaria. Fui a sentarme a una mesa vacía, minutos después una cabellera rubia y ojos un tanto soñadores se me acercaron.

-Hola, soy Luna Lovegood.- dijo inspeccionando mi cuello con su mirada.

-Eh… Hola, Luna. Yo soy Hermione, Hermione Granger.-dije incomoda por la inquisidora mirada.

-Tienes una mordida de vampiro-dijo como quien le dice a su paciente no tiene cáncer.

-¿Qué?

-Que tienes un mordida de vampiro.

-No, eso imposible, los vampiros no son reales.

-Claro que sí, yo y mi padre estamos investigando, y hemos encontrado los síntomas después de la mordedura.-dijo totalmente convencida.

-Está bien, si tu lo dices.- estaba tan convencida de ello, que decidí era mejor no discutirlo.

**POV Harry**

Ron y yo nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor, una vez sentados en la única mesa vacía, me digne a contarle lo que no pude en el aula.

-¿Entonces quieres saber lo que me pasó?-le pregunté.

-Claro, dime ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó mientras devoraba su alita de pollo.

-¿Te acuerdas que tú y Sirius decían que nunca podría hablarle a una chica?-pregunté, pero no espere respuesta-Bueno, después de la clase de profesor Flitwick, ayudé a una chica y la hice reír, y no me puse ni por una vez nervioso.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó incrédulo, asentí y dijo- ¡Me alegro por ti, amigo! Ojalá yo pudiera hablarle así a…- pero fue interrumpido por el timbre que anunciaba que acababa de concluir la hora de la comida.

-Vamos, después de lo que nos dijeron los gemelos sobre Mcgonagall, no me gustaría llegar tarde a su clase.

-Si, tienes razón.- dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla, y empezábamos a caminar- Y dime ¿quién es la afortunada?.

-Luego te cuento.-dije cuando entrábamos en el Aula de Derecho Administrativo.

**POV Hermione**

Una vez que entré en aula, y tomé el primer asiento, me dispuse a escuchar la clase mientras tomaba mis apuntes. Eran la 1, cuando la profesora Mcgonagall anunció:

-Mis clases normalmente no terminan sino hasta en una hora, pero solo por hoy se hará una excepción, debido a que sino me equivoco las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de Fútbol comienzan en 15 minutos, los dejaré salir para que hagan la prueba. Los que no vayan a presentar la prueba pueden ir a verla, dirigirse a la biblioteca o lo que Uds. Crean conveniente. Así con orden pueden salir.

El deporte no era algo que a mi me gustara, por lo que no iría a ver las pruebas, mejor me encargaría de hacer los deberes de hoy. Mientras averiguaba como encontrar la biblioteca pasé por el campo en el que se organizaban para empezar las pruebas. Una vez en la biblioteca saqué aquello libros que necesitaría para los deberes y me puse manos a la obra. Una hora después, ya había terminado los deberes de Derecho Administrativo y Historia de Derecho, ya que D. Privado no había dejado deberes. Recogí todo, entregué los libros y empecé a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor para pasar el rato.

**POV Harry**

¡Agh! Llevaban una hora, UNA HORA esperando a que nos hiciera las respectivas pruebas. Ya habían pasado Dean, Seamus, Ron, Fred y George, McLaggen, Angelina y ¡por fin! Me tocó a mí. La prueba era la misma que le habían hecho a Dean, Seamus y Angelina. Estaba a 10 metros de la arquería y tenía que meter tanto goles como pudiera, el primero y el segundo fuero fáciles, el tercero casi no lo logro y el cuarto lo patee, pero Ron (el arquero de prueba) la paró. Ahí estaba, este era el decisivo. Dean había pateado 4/5, Seamus 3/5 y Angelina al igual que Dean 4/5. Necesitaba meter un gol más, sino lo hacía, iría a empate con Seamus. Y definitivamente no quería eso. Seamus y yo habíamos tenido roces por culpa del fútbol. El último año de secundaria, habíamos quedado en empate, y al yo ganar, no me había hablado durante un mes entero. Ok, aquí voy… pateo, ¡Uy! Demasiado fuerte, la pelota sobrevoló la arquería… ¡PUM! Golpeo justo en la sien de una melena café. Pero no de cualquier melena, no, sino de aquella melena perteneciente a la nueva.

**POV Hermione**

Este no era mi día. La sien me palpitaba tanto que no sabia si era del chichón enorme que tenía o de la rabia que sentía. Porque no solo me había golpeado, me había tumbado y al tumbarme, los deberes habían caído justo en un pequeño pozo de agua, haciendo que la tinta del bolígrafo se corriera y los dejara inservibles. Me levanté y me dirigí al campo en busca del culpable.

-¿¡QUIÉN FUE!?- Grité tan fuerte que los oídos me retumbaban por mi propio grito. Varios dedos señalaron a un chico a quince metros de la arquería, me dirigí como alma que lleva el diablo. Estando a solo un 1 metro de él, le lancé una abofeteada.

-¡POR TÚ CULPA, MI DÍA HA SIDO HORRIBLE! ¡HORRIBLE!

\- Di-disculpa- dijo con la voz temblorosa y encogiéndose.

\- ¡PRIMERO CORRÍ COMO UNA DESQUICIADA POR LA ESTACIÓN DE KINGS CROSS! ¡PERDÍ EL ANILLO DE MI ABUELA! ¡DE MI ABUELA! ¿¡PARA QUÉ!? ¡PARA QUE CUANDO LA VAYA A BUSCAR UN ESTUPIDO ME BAÑÉ DE AGUA!...

-¿Fuiste tú?-dijo con voz aun mas temblorosa que la anterior.

-¿¡YO QUÉ!?

\- ¡Ay, no! Fuiste tú a quien yo bañe cuando venía para acá en mi moto.- dijo pensando que eso me tranquilizaría, pero se equivocó.

-¡TÚ! ¡FUISTE TÚ!- dije con un dedo acusatorio- ¡TU HICISTE QUE YO LLEGARÁ TARDE! ¡LUEGO PISAS MIS NOTAS! ¡ Y POR ESTAR PENSANDO EN TI, HICE EL RIDÍCULO EN LA CLASE DEL PROFESOR BINNS! ¡Y AHORA ME TIRAS UN PELOTA, QUE DE DEJO UN MALDITO CHICHÓN Y LOS DEBERES QUE TARDE UNA HORA HACIENDO LOS DEJAS INSERVIBLES! ¡INSERVIBLES! ¡ERES UN MALDITO CHICO!- dije mientras lo empujaba tan fuerte que cayó con un estruendoso golpe seco.

-¡Srta. Granger, a mi oficina! ¡Ahora!- dijo una voz autoritaria detrás de mí.

**POV Harry**

Estaba tirado en el suelo en completo shock, viendo como la Sra. Hooch se llevaba a la nueva a la oficina de la subdirectora. Pronto, Ron se acerco y tendió una mano para ayudarme. Una vez me paré, Ron dijo;

-¿Qué se supone que fue eso? – dijo que al igual que yo no entendía nada.

-Ni idea.- dije aturdido por lo acaba de pasar.

\- Bueno quedaste en empate con Seamus. Vamos terminemos las pruebas de una vez.

Seamus hizo las pruebas primero, Ron que seguía aturdido, paró solo un gol. Me tocaba a mí, puse todo mi empeño y gracias a mi gran suerte hice 5 de 5.

-Ok, los resultados aparecerán a la 2:00 en la cartelera general.- dijo Wood, quien no se había postulado, ya que era su último año, y según él lo iba a dedicar a los estudios.

**POV Hermione**

-Srta. Granger, su castigo dará lugar a las 2:15 y finalizará a las 3:30, en el aula 27.

-Está bien, profesora.-dije mirando al suelo, me había regañado por aproximadamente 10 minutos, sabía que no estaba bien haberlo empujado, pero explote y no me pude contener. Salí del aula cabizbaja preguntándome dónde estaría el aula 27.

…

Eran las 2 y yo me dirigía al aula 27, lo menos que podía hacer era llegar temprano al castigo. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera divisar la puerta, había un grupo de gente enfrente de una cartelera… ¡Pum!

Había chocado con el chico, si, el maldito chico.

-Hola, Granger. Yo… eh… me gustaría disculparme contigo, has tenido un día terrible y yo soy el culpable.-dijo llevándose una mano a la nunca.

-Sabes que, déjalo así.- Justo era él a quien menos quería ver. Me estaba yendo cuando me sujeto del antebrazo y me volteo.

-Mira, yo te arruiné la tarea, y soy muy bueno imitando firmas, no puede ser muy diferente a imitar tú letra, así que tú me dictas y yo lo escribo y así no tendrás que hacer tú la tarea. Y para compensar el que hayas llegado tarde hoy, yo mañana te voy a buscar.- dijo sinceramente intentando ayudar.

-Umm… lo de la tarea está bien. Pero para mí, eres un desconocido y no te voy a dar la dirección de mi casa.

-Ok, yo soy Potter, Harry Potter.-dijo tendiendo un mano, yo se la estreché. Y que al estrechar sentí como si una corriente eléctrica me traspasará el cuerpo entero.

-Hermione Granger

-¿Ves? Ahora ya no somos desconocido. Anda déjame remediar mi error.-dijo con una sonrisa, aun sin soltarme la mano.

-Está bien, acepto-dije correspondiendo a su sonrisa, que se ensanchó más.

-Ok ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- dijo entusiasmado

-¿Vamos? ¿Hoy?- pregunté sorprendida.

\- Si, hoy te llevo a tu casa- dijo- para saber donde es, claro- agregó rápidamente sonrojándose.

-Ah, ok- dije sonrojándome también- a las 3:30 ¿te parece?- dije soltándole la mano.

-Si, perfecto.

-Ok, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego…

N/A: 1. Ok, aclaro, en el summary dice que Harry y Hermione chocaron y así es, los verdaderos Harry y Hermione chocaron. El Harry que ayudo a Hermione, no es él, él estaba fingiendo para demostrarle a Ron Y Sirius que podía hablar con un chica en plan romántico y esa Hermione estaba actuando como una boba, y luego actuó como alguien impulsivo y agresivo y Hermione no es así. Así que los verdaderos Harry y Hermione si chocaron.


End file.
